Cece and the Nerd
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Cece has always been popular but could she really go out with James, the school nerd? Here's a cute little Nerdy Warning-Fluff


**Hey guys here's a one shot on Cece and James. i thought they needed some recognition so hope you guys read with an open mind. Enjoy;)**

**Cece POV**

"Should I wear my hair up or down? I asked my friend Rocky."

"Down and this wouldn't have anything to do with flirting with James would it?"

"What? That's crazy talk I just want to be stylish for a Friday that's all."

"Cece today is a Wednesday face it you like James."

"You really are crazy and I do not have a crush on James."

"Hey you're the one who said it this time."

Why didn't I think before I spoke?, duh, cause thinking is hard. "I'll just wear it down today."

"Good, Rocky said. Now can we please leave the girl's bathroom? Next period starts in five minutes."

"I have honors history next period."

"Then you wouldn't want to keep your prince charming waiting now would you."

"Rocky!"

"Let's go!" so I let Rocky drag me out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Wait Rocky I forgot my textbook!"

"No time now!"

Rocky dashed off down the hall leaving me disorganized in the entrance of my class. "I'm here! I called then took a seat."

"So kind of you to join us Ms. Jones. Now you all will be discussing chapter 13 from your textbooks since you had to read it for homework last night, said Mr. Polk rather cheerful."

I raised my hand. "Um… Mr. Polk I forgot my textbook." This was embarrassing since everyone knew I had a reputation for slacking.

"Well I'm sure you can share with someone around you, said Mr. Polk. Any volunteers?"

"I'll share with Cece."

I whirled around to see James with that oh so cocky attitude but he looked a little… nervous. As much I'm used to Rocky being right I still couldn't tell her that she was right about James. She would think I was crazy well crazier. So I thought he was very charming, so I thought his glasses suited him well, so I thought he was the smartest person I'd ever known except for Rocky, so I thought he was cute when he stuttered his words, so… wait what am I thinking?

"Can't wait, I said."

I moved over next to James and took a quick glance at our homework from yesterday. Ugghh! The French revolution is pretty boring but even so their war uniforms were pretty stylish.

"So assuming you actually did your homework I thought it be best for you to discuss you opinion, said James casually but quickly."

"Could you slow down a bit? You're giving me a headache."

"Ha ha I meant the chapter."

"That too."

"Too fast for you?"

"More like too annoying."

"I manage to tolerate you."

"Aaawwww James I'm flattered, you'd be the first, I said as a smile crept up my face."

James started to open his mouth but for once couldn't think of a witty reply.

"I-I-well-y-you."

"You're kinda cute when you stutter"

James face went red "Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Let's just focus, okay."

I had actually read this chapter already so as I pretended to read I caught myself glancing at James from time to time. All the thoughts and emotions of him came back to me in a rush. My mind was far away when James caught me starring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?, he said casually."

"No reason."

"What were you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"You. I saw James blush even though he was a dude when he asked another question."

"What exactly do you think about me? He asked nervously"

"I think you're incredibly smart and annoying."

"Typical, he said bored."

"But I admire you in so many ways, I said as I looked up at him with confidence."

James mouth hung open and his face was as red as the ruby colored jacket I was wearing. When he finally managed to look like himself again he said, "I feel that way about you, in an uneven voice."

I blushed and smiled up at him. James smiled back at me and I quickly glanced down. Forcing myself to stare at the chapter while I tried to read it as best I could."

"What's wrong?"

"I just have trouble reading that's all."

"Maybe you need glasses."

"Thanks for the tip James, I said as I took his glasses and put them on my own head."

"That's not what I meant, he said pretending to be annoyed."

"Well how do I look? Smarter?"

"Definitely, he said laughing."

I gave him a wicked smile then I took off his glasses and carefully put the back on his face.

"Better?"

"Very."

I was about to say something else when Mr. Polk's voice came in.

"Alright class, time to try something new. We will be reenacting what you've learned from chapter 13 Cece your up first."

I walked up to the front of the classroom, nervous. What was I gonna do? Then it hit me.

"I've decided that instead of acting out the events from chapter 13 I'm gonna dance um out." I got a lot of confused looks but I was gonna prove to everyone that Cece Jones was smart. Here goes nothing. I broke out into a wrap about the events and combined them with some killer dance moves. I felt energy course through me since dancing was something I loved. I didn't have to look at the faces to feel them watch me. I was on fire, in the fashionable smart kinda way. When I was done I was breathing hard.

"That was the most creative intake on honors history I've ever seen, said Mr. Polk smiling. Well done Cece!"

I looked around to see a bunch of wide eyes on me and James were the largest and his mouth hung open. The bell rang signaling the end of class I shuffled out in a hurry through the door. I was getting my books for next class when Tinka walked by my locker.

"I don't know why you like this James character so much. He hasn't offered you a goat yet or asked for your hand in marriage."

"Unlike where you came from I actually grew up on earth and I don't like James."

"Rocky seems to disagree and I do too. Besides this James seems to like _you_ a lot."

"What makes you say that? I asked."

"Because he's coming over here right now."

"What?!"

I looked behind me to see James already in front of me. He was looking down at his shoes, nervously twitching his hands.

"Hey, Cece."

"James um what are you doing here?"

"I just came to say you did amazing and that you're a seriously good dancer."

"Aaawwww thanks, James. To be honest I actually learned something from that."

James cracked a smile as he ran a hand through his neat hair.

"I think you're really smart Cece and creative and… now his checks were turning a crimson color."

I smiled up at him. "Well I'm still a little behind with history and confused a lot but I really do try."

"Would you like me to help you, he said almost instantly."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Sure, sounds great."

"Really! Great, meet me after school at the library."

"The library? Where that?"

James laughed and said "I'll text you later, see you soon… Cece"

I watched him hurry to his next class awkwardly and felt butterflies in my stomach. Calm down, Cece. It's just a study date with James no big deal. But it was a big deal.

I can't remember the last time I went to the library or even saw one. So it still shocked me that I was going in one, to study, with James! I really am crazy. I walked in through the wooden doors and felt the cool blast from the air conditioner. I looked around and saw rows and rows of books that went on forever. I decided to look around at some of them since I didn't see James anywhere. My heels echoed across the tiles as I made my way to one of the shelves. I looked and found a few on dancing and how to dance only they were on waltz and tangos. Much different than your normal hip hop and rock at Shake it Up, Chicago. I put the book back and turned around only to trip my heels on the bottom of the shelf. I felt myself fall and grab the arm of whoever was behind me. Apparently the person hadn't planned on a teenager in heels tripping and dragging them to the ground. I ended up falling on top of the person and once I caught my breath I looked up to see who the person was.

"James?! I shouted."

James looked up at me and matched the same shocked and embarrassed expression I had on my face. I sure hope no one saw us like this.

"Cece! I-I he stuttered."

"James I am so sorry really it was an accident."

"Yah totally! I was just um looking for you."

"Well you found me."

"I can see that, he said laughing. Um Cece do you mind…"

"Oh, I felt my face grow hot. Yah of course!"

I got off of James and quickly stood up and brushed off my skirt. I saw James slowly get up and straighten his collar on his blue polo shirt which I thought he looked very attractive in.

"Shall we?"

"Yah um lead the way."

So I followed James to an empty table. He sat next to me and opened up his history textbook.

"Let's begin."

James made the boring events become really interesting and less boring. His voice made me listen and was surprised I was actually learning something. When he was done talking he closed the textbook and stared awkwardly at his hands.

"Thanks for tutoring me James, I really owe you."

"You don't owe me anything I'm glad I could help."

We walked out of the library together and I found myself holding James hands. He didn't seem to mind which I guess was a good sign.

"I'm surprised you actually want to hang out with me."

"What?! Of course I want to hang out with you I- James caught himself."

"You what?"

"Nothing, he sighed. Why would you think that?"

"Cause your always so smart and good at everything and I just keep messing up at everything."

"Are you kidding me?!, your talented, plenty smart, kind, and beau—"

I don't remember much after what he said but I didn't need to. On impulse I grabbed his collar and kissed him. Pulling him close to me so there was no more space that separated us. I remember how he stiffened in surprise but then was soft against my lips. He was sweet and I could smell the laundry detergent form his polo shirt. We moved awkwardly down the steps and I felt my heel slip. I gasped in surprise and then I was leaning on James my arms around his neck. I turned up to apologize but he was already kissing me back. His arms were wrapped around my waist and we held each other tightly as if the other would disappear. The kiss became fierce and after what seemed like an eternity we drew apart.

I flushed deeply and finally said, "Well I should be going now."

"Yah defiantly, James said awkwardly."

"See you tomorrow, I said then took off in a fast walk."

"Cece wait... but I already turned the corner."

The next day at school people turned my way pointing and giggling. Some were whispering to each other while others gave me a thumbs up. Had everyone gone crazy?

"So Cece how did it go last night with James, Tinka said teasingly."

"Wait how do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows about that and how you had your little moment with James, she said smiling."

"Oh. My. God! This is very bad!"

"You two stand out more than my closet, and it's filled with glitter and sequins."

"What if—"

"Here he comes now, good luck! Tinka said then hurried off."

"Tinka! But she was alone. I turned my head to see him leaning over my shoulder."

"Hi Cece, he said shyly."

"Hi, James, listen I didn't mean for this to spread all over the school. I just told Rocky and—"

"Seems like your apologizing a lot lately."

"I never apologized."

"You were going to."

"How do you know?"

"Because I _know _you Cece."

"Oh, well when you put it like that it makes total sense, I said sarcastically."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" James looked away and he was clearly humiliated and surprised by his sudden outburst.

Without thinking I kissed him on the check and then took his hand. I nodded my head and in return James gave me a goofy grin.

"I believe we should get to class."

"Indeed." And so I let James hold my hand and lead me to our history class even though I could find it with my eyes closed. We arrived in class right on time.

**James POV**

I could barely concentrate on the lesson we were learning. My thoughts were too busy thinking about Cece, my girlfriend. The chances of the events that had happened over the past day were 1 to 10000. I know I checked. Cece had been on my mind 24/7. I think I first fell for when she passed that huge history test when she had been in basic classes for a while. Now I knew she belonged here and I was glad she sat right in front of me. Okay get it together, James. Your president of the Debate and robotics club, you can certainly pay attention to the lesson at hand.

"Now the famous French general James Lock was a smart and cunning man but his down fall was when he fell in love with and resigned when his country needed him the most. Can anyone tell me the name of the woman he loved? Said Mr. Polk."

"Cece, I blurt out before quickly putting a hand over my mouth."

The entire class erupts in laughter and I shrink down in my seat. I'm an Idiot!

"It was Colette Vesper, said Cece"

"Correct Cece, said Mr. Polk as he continued with his lesson."

I'm glad at least she was paying attention I looked up to see her glancing over at me. She had an amused look on her face and was trying to hide a grin but I could see it crystal clear. After class Cece waited by the door for me, how nice.

"Hey, I said hoping to sound casual."

"So it looks like you have some competition, she teases."

"Haha very funny."

"If anything I found it extremely nerdy and sweet at the same time."

"Really? I ask"

"Yah you taught it to me on our study date remember?"

"How could I forget, that was the night you tripped and fell on me twice and then kissed me."

"It was an unforgettable night."

"Precisely why I enjoyed it so much, I said remembering how it felt when Cece's lips brushed mine. I may be a nerd but I don't know much on relationships."

"Perhaps I could tutor you, she said her eyes daring and a smile curving her lips."

I flushed with embarrassment. "Sounds great, I said."

"So boyfriend what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Well I'm planning on doing some of my homework and then—"

"Well cancel that because it's a Friday which is the perfect day for first dates."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking movie."

"How about my place, I got a lot of cool sci-fi movies, if that's not too nerdy for yah."

Cece laughed and I immediately felt relaxed and happy, like I always did when I was around her.

"Perfect, she said as she kissed my check. I'll call you later."

I remember when I used to dream of Cece saying something like that to me. Now that that was real I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Cece, I called, but she has already vanished." I've got a date with Cece Jones! This is the best day of my life. One day they'll write a fairy tale about us, Cece and the Nerd!

**Cece POV**

I walked inside the door to find Flynn watching action cartoons and imitating the moves.

"Hey Cece, I heard your going out with a nerd."

"Does everyone know about That?! I shouted." I was going to kill Rocky! Speaking of the devil I heard a knock on the window."

"Hey Cece what's up, said Rocky casually."

"In my room now, I practically dragged her there myself."

"Oooowww! Jeezz, Cece. Why so mad?"

"I told you about my date and kiss with James and the next thing I know it's basically been broadcasted over the entire school! Do you know how embarrassing that is?! I trusted you!"

"Calm down, Cece! Look I mean to send it to Tinka but I accidentally sent it to all my contacts."

"How do you accidentally send something to all your contacts?!"

"It's this new smart phone which for the record is very dumb. I'm really sorry Cece. How did James react?"

"Well he asked me to be his girlfriend and were going on a date tomorrow."

"Oh. My. God! Cece and James sitting in a tree—"

"Oh very mature of you, Rocky."

"Lighten up Cece I was just teasing."

"What am I gonna wear?!"

"Did Cece Jones just ask me for help on fashion?"

"Yes, she did and… Oh shit! James!"

"What about him?"

"I said I'd call him!"

"So call him, Rocky said calmly."

"I can't I don't know what to say."

"How about James I lov—"

I threw a pillow at Rocky's face and dialed the number on her phone. I waited as it rang five times before voicemail picked up. I hung up the phone.

"He's probably busy."

"Aaawwww does Cece miss her James, Rocky said in a mocking tone."

"Nooo! But my voice quivered."

"Yes! So you gonna have another make out session tomorrow?"

"Rocky!"

Rocky started laughing, "Oh come on Cece I was only teasing. Just admit it."

"Fine I love James! Happy now!"

"Satisfied, yes—"

"What is it?"

Rocky put a finger to her lips and quietly made her way to the door. She flung open the door and Ty and Deuce come tumbling next to her feet.

"You guys were eavesdropping on us?! I say with mixed emotions."

Ty is the first one to stand up. "We were just…looking for you guys when we fell."

"I can't believe you're dating James! Deuce blurted."

"So you were eavesdropping! Rocky says. Ty I can't believe you went along with this."

"Hey in our defense we heard the rumors at school and we just wanted to find out if they were true or not."

"Now that we've gotten things cleared up, GET OUT! I practically shout."

"Alright alright were leaving, Deuce said as he and Ty bolted for the door."

After they left Rocky looked up at me. "I wonder what James is thinking right now, I said."

"I'm not a physic but he's probably thinking about you."

"You think so?"

"Yep, probably thinking about making out with you right about—"

"Rocky! But I know I'm smiling.

"I'd better get going, sweet James filled dreams."

"I will, I call out to Rocky. She gives one final smile before shutting my bedroom door."

As I dialed James number I began to smile. Maybe things would work out after all.


End file.
